Breaking up
by Munkman13
Summary: Alvin and Jeanette broke up a while ago but she still feels uncomfortable around him. How they really end it, not mixed don't like don't read. Cartoonverse oneshot.


The brunette walked down the hall's of Clyde Crashcup High school a little spring in her step from her good mood. Her day had been in a word-perfect, A perfect morning being the first one up and able to prepare for the school day without Brittany hogging the bathroom, A perfect breakfast made by Miss Miller with more than a generous amount of help from Eleanor, and now she had just gotten a perfect grade on her english paper.

She was now standing at her locker, exchanging her books and daydreaming on how her day could not get any better. Then a tap on the shoulder caused her to squeak and jump a foot in the air. Dropping her books she turned around hearing a dry chuckle.  
"Caught you off guard?" Simon asked before stooping down and picking up her books. Blushing madly Jeanette dropped to her knees and picked up some loose papers drifting around in the air.  
"Just a little." She admitted standing up quickly at the same time as Simon was nearly knocking into him.

"What were you pondering so hard that it caused you to nearly break a toe?" Jeanette was about to answer when down the hall came a pink blur. Brittany had her sullen look on her face as she strode down the hallway with her nose in the air and ignoring the excuses flying behind her.  
"Jeanette! There you are!" Brittany spoke coming around to stand next to her sister and get at her own locker.  
"W-what happened Brittany...?"Jeanette asked nervously already expecting an answer that could keep her stuck there for hours or at least until they were both late for their next class.  
"Well! Somebody not to name any names _HIM" _a note of venom entered her words as she spoke gesturing down the hall with a perfectly manicured nail, "Just happened to forget that it's our six month anniversary!"

With that last word Alvin came running down the hallway. Panting heavily and out of breath he clutched in his hand's a poorly wrapped present that had lined paper instead of real wrappings.  
"I didn't forget! What I said was that I didn't have it ready yet!" With that Alvin plunked the gift into Brittany's hand and stood back triumphant.  
Scowling Brittany began to unwrap the gift, at this point Alvin noticed his brother and his brother's girlfriend standing next to them watching the proceedings, at least Simon was Jeanette's eyes were looking straight down at her feet with her books pressed firmly to her chest.

"Hey Si. What's up Jeanette?" Alvin greeted with a toothy smile. Simon nodded back but Jeanette just kept looking at the ground not responding.  
"Jeanette?" Alvin asked a bit confused.  
"I...I've got to go!" Jeanette said before running down the hall in a random direction. Alvin looked on confused by her behavior Simon just glared at his older brother.

"What?" Alvin asked noticing Simon's glare.  
"ALVIE! I love it!" Brittany shrieked latching herself onto his arm holding in one hand a new necklace with a dark pink stone in the center.  
Simon merely rolled his eye's and walked off to find Jeanette.

She had been so careful to avoid him. Why today of all day's? And how could she have forgotten it was their anniversary?!  
Jeanette was sitting on an empty stairwell sniffling quietly to herself. It wasn't just Alvin and Brittany's six month anniversary. It was also the six month anniversary since she and Alvin had broken up so that she could be with Simon and he could be with Brittany.  
Six months... and it had passed in a blur. She had tried to stay away from him to heal, but somehow when she saw him she still felt awful.

"Hey... you alright?" A soft affectionate voice asked her. Looking up and nearly falling off the step she was using as a seat she saw Simon standing next to her. Nodding and wiping away her tears she tried to do a small smile for her boyfriend.

"That's good, it's um almost lunch time you know? Want to eat together?" Simon inquired offering her his hand. Smiling wider Jeanette took it and stood up still keeping her boyfriends hand firmly entwined with her own.

They made their way to the lunch room in all its deranged glory. Finding an empty table the two sat down and pulled out their food. A few minutes later Jeanette looked up to see Brittany and Alvin making their way over to their table.  
"Hey!" Brittany spoke up bubbly from Alvin actually remembering something for once. Simon nodded Alvin stared at Jeanette who was being quiet or at least quieter than usual.  
"W-why are... you guys sitting with... with us?" Jeanette spoke up timidly.  
"Eleanor and Theodore are doing a project in the cooking lab. If you know what I mean." Alvin said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Simon who merely rolled his eyes in disgust at his older brothers crass behavior.  
"So me and Alvin decided to eat lunch with you two! Plus everyone in our regular crowd is in detention." Jeanette and Simon exchanged a look, Alvin's and Brittany's "Regular Crowd" had all been caught together smoking a joint in the girl's bathroom, for some odd reason they had all gotten in trouble for _that_ instead of for the drugs.

"Well I should probably feel flattered although I am not." Simon said sarcastically.  
"I have to go." Jeanette said before standing up and fleeing the lunchroom knocking over two other students and apologizing vehemently on her way out.

Alvin watched her worriedly, for some odd reason every time he and her were in the same room together she left quickly. He couldn't figure it out. They had a pretty clean break up a solid thirty minutes texting back and forth, and he also knew that she was crazy for Simon so there was no concern there. So what was bothering her?

"Alright what did you do to my girlfriend?" Simon demanded glaring daggers at Alvin. "Nothing! I swear! At least nothing I remember..." Alvin said trailing off as Simon and Brittany were now both giving him death stares.  
"You need to settle up with what you did Alvin, the sooner the better!" Simon ordered.  
"How soon?" Alvin asked cowed slightly by Simon's demeanour. Brittany then gave a sly smile before whispering something in Simon's ear, he nodded and she grabbed Alvin's arm pulling him up under protest that he had nod finished eating.

Simon found Jeanette in the same stairwell as earlier. She was staring down at her feet looking confused and hurt. Simon cleared his throat to gain her attention, looking up startled yet again. Simon smiled down before taking her hand and leading her through the school.  
He ignored or politely guided away her questions about where they were going until they were outside the doors to the auditorium. With a smile he pushed her through them leaving her alone inside.

"Hey Jeanette." She heard from on the stage. Looking up she saw Alvin sitting on the edge and patting the space beside him "Come sit down."  
Nervously Jeanette walked down the aisle until she was standing in front of him.  
"I want to talk. I feel as if well Brittany and Simon also feel as if... well what I mean to say is."  
"You really did a bad job when we broke up." Jeanette said softly not looking him in the eye.  
"Yeah." Alvin replied before taking a big breath and hopping down from the stage to stand next to her.  
"Which is why I want to do it right." With this being said he then dropped down to one knee and took one of her hands in both of his causing her to blush a dark shade of scarlet.  
"Jeanette Miller will you be my ex girlfriend but stay my friend who is in fact a girl?" Alvin asked in an impossibly serious voice.  
Jeanette smiled softly before giggling and nodding her head exuberantly. Alvin let out a sigh of relief before standing up and giving her a quick hug that she gladly returned.  
"Much better." She said gratefully, amazingly all her feelings of being uncomfortable around Alvin had disappeared. They both left the auditorium in different directions.  
When Alvin left he made a thumbs up sign to Brittany who smiled and gave him a hug and peck on the cheek.  
Jeanette met Simon outside of the doors she had entered through.  
"So... how did it go?" He smiled nervously, he hadn't heard any screaming or curse words being hurled around.  
Jeanette smiled before answering "Perfect."

**Ross B. owns Munks and Ettes I own nothing.**


End file.
